crashbernsteinfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Book Crash
"Comic Book Crash" is the nineteenth episode in Season 1 of the Disney XD show Crash & Bernstein. It aired on April 25, 2013. Official overview Wyatt and Crash create a comic book series called "The Shredder and Mr. Purple" which becomes a hit in school and at the newsstand. When Wyatt and Crash decide to create a movie based on Wyatt's comic with Mr. Poulos as the film director, they begin to argue about the script for the movie. Plot The episode begins with Wyatt sketching in the pictures of his comic book, "The Shredder", at the desk in his room. When Crash finds out that Wyatt has been creating a comic book, he becomes jealous, and asks to be in it. Wyatt asks him what he wants his nickname to be, and Crash replies that he hadn't really been thinking about it, then begins ratting off a long list of names. Dubbing himself as Mr. Purple, he wriggles his way into being part of the comic. The next day, Crash decides to photocopy the book and sells it to children at his and Wyatt's school. The comic becomes a hit, and it spreads throughout all of Portland. Roland believes that the comic would make a great movie. He gives the boys $80, which Crash uses to buy a twelve foot long sub. The production of the movie comes to a standstill when Crash has a meltdown on a schooltime interview, and creates a new script, made of barbeque sauce. The boys get into a fight, and destroy Poulos' camera. With the movie set a wreck, and all of the actors deciding to quit, the boys decide to quit the movie production altogether. Just then, the dog thief that has been all over the news takes Jumper, a basset hound Jasmine has been dog sitting. The Shredder and Mister Purple, along with some minor help from the Possum, defeat the dog thief, and save the dog. In the epilogue, Crash is watching the news, where they are on TV. The reporter makes the same mistake as Scott, and calls Crash Wyatt's sidekick. Crash travels to the set, and "side-kicks" the reporter, taking over the news show. Guest stars that appeared in this episode Danny Woodburn - Mr. Poulos Mckenna Grace - Jasmine Bernstein Ron Funches - Roland Curtis Harris - Scottie Kurt Long - News Anchor Tony Cavalero - Dog Thief Trivia *'Viewership:' This episode received 0.29 million U.S.A viewers on its premiere. *Crash's fear of dogs is revealed in this episode. *When Crash gets mad both times in this episode he has smoke coming out of his ears. Strangely, this trait does not return in Double-Header. *When Crash is carrying the twelve-foot long sub, he appears at both the front and back. *This is the second episode when one of Crash's fears is discovered. The first was Scaredy Crash where he had a fear of doctor needles. *This episode marks the first appearance of Scottie. Category:Episodes Category:Crash Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Vol. 2 Episodes